Her Beautiful Eyes
by divine - carbie
Summary: Prologue to Diary of a Fangirl. He's famous she's a nobody, their eyes meet. “Did I just see dusk colored eyes?” Oneshot.


**Title: Her Beautiful Eyes**

**Author's: divine and aiko**

**Rating: T **

**Summay: Prologue to Diary of a Fangirl. He's famous she's a nobody, their eyes meet. "Did I just see dusk colored eyes?" Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix and Disney. Though me and aiko are trying to get Sora and Roxas.**

**-**

'_Will this shit ever end?'_ I thought. _'All they do is ask the same question, over and over. Kami damn I hate interviews.' _I squinted my eyes as another flash of a camera burned in my eyes. I looked over at my band members, Roxas, Hayner, and Tidus, just kept smiles on their faces. _'How the hell do they do that?'_ I wondered.

"Isamu Sora-san? Is it true you are not interested in any girls at the moment?" asked a reporter.

I sighed, "Well it's not that I am not 'interested' I'm just not currently looking."

'_What the hell kind of a freaking question was that, what was he smoking? Crack? Weed? Rock? Popping pills? What a retard.' _I yawned.

I listened as Roxas, the bassist answered a question. "Nah, I am not with anyone at the moment, so if there are any available girls out there, call me." The blonde haired man winked.

I didn't even bother to listen to the other questions my band mates were asked. I decided to be lost in my own thoughts, at least until another question was directed to me. I thought about a lot of things, some of the songs I was currently writing, food, food, getting the hell out of here. And did I mention food? It had been ages since I had actually eaten anything.

"Isamu Sora-san." Said a woman's voice. I looked up it was a reporter; she smiled trying to impress me. "How is the new album coming along?"

I smiled, finally someone asked a decent question. "It's coming along great. We're all writing songs together, working on the sounds, so yeah, everything is going along smoothly." I gave a cocky smile and put my arms behind my head as I leaned back into my chair.

A few more damn flashes of the camera, blinding me. _'Jeez, I answer one question and the cameras go off.' _

Now all the other reporters decided. 'Hey! Why don't we keep on asking the lead singer more questions!' "Isamu Sora-san! Can you tell us when your next single will come out?"

I sighed, "Well, whenever we can get it done, I guess."

"And when will that be?"

I almost had to stop myself from going over the table and strangling the reporter who just asked the question, but instead I said calmly, "Like I said. Whenever we can get it done, and no I don't know when that's going to be."

The reporters nodded, they decided I was boring and went onto Tidus. _'Poor Tidus, they're probably going to ask if the latest rumors are true about him being gay. Well they are, but Tidus doesn't need the whole public to know that yet.' _Yes, the drummer of the band, was gay. Did I care? No. Even though he might think I'm hott and undeniably sexy, I still accept him as a good friend and a wonderful fellow band mate. Sure of course everyone in our band will crack a joke here and there, but that's tough love.

"Takeshite Tidus-san, are the rumors true about you liking the same sex?" asked a woman reporter.

I rolled my eyes at this.

I could see that Tidus was trying so hard not to blush. "We- Well what ever is a rumor is just a rumor."

Good answer.

The reporter nodded, seemingly disappointed with the answer she got. "Arigatou," she said trying to seem grateful.

'_Bitch please, you're only trying to get some good answers so you could impress your boss, so you can sleep with him.' _Another thing about me… I might seem so perfect on TV, magazines and everywhere else, but I'm not. I insult people in my head; I can be unpleasant to be with, I am indeed a sarcastic fellow.

I watched as the reporters decided to talk to my partner I crime, Hayner. Hayner and I had been friends ever since grade school with Tidus. We didn't meet Roxas until Middle school. Back in the day we would annoy the hell out of everybody. Girls, teachers, parents, everyone. Ah, the good days, we even took guitar classes with eachother. Then Tidus learned the drums, and then we found Roxas who played the bass…. And then it's very easy to see where the story went from there.

"Eyh, Sora." Roxas whispered to me, I leaned over more so I could hear him better. "Wanna go pick up some chicks after this?"

Usually, this would sound appealing to me, but for some reason it just didn't spark my interest. I shook my head, "You can, with Hayner, I'm sure he would love to go screw something seeing how Orette dumped him. But nah, I'm going to skip out tonight." **(A/N This is so unlike me writing this, but I'm just trying to make them sound like celebrities ok?)**

I noticed the reporters were asking unimportant questions to Hayner, though I know they were going to drop the bomb about Orette on him. Ishida Orette was an actress, she played in Romantic comedies and teen flicks, and she was about three years younger than us. She had meant everything to Hayner, she really did, he was in love with her emerald green eyes and beautifully styled chestnut hair, until she broke things off with him. She never gave a reason why though.

"Rauken Hayner-san, Is it true that you and the actress Ishida Orette are over?"

Pain filled up in Hayner's dark eyes, "Hai, Ishida-san and I are over."

'_Poor guy.' _I thought.

But because the reporters are dumbasses, they decided to try to go further into detail…

"What was the reason, for the breakup, it was so shocking."

Hayner frowned a bit; "I am not in the position to answer that at this time."

**-**

Roxas was out somewhere with some random girls along with Hayner, Tidus was looking up male porn, nah, I'm just kidding about that one but he really is gay. As for me? I was walking around the quiet streets of a local neighborhood. It was dusk out now, and everything was in a bluish purplish haze, quite nice actually. I had always liked the color of dusk. It was peaceful; it would be quite interesting if I ever met a girl with eyes that would match.

Though, just in case anyone was out, I hid my identity a bit. I but a hat on, popped my jacket's collar up, and wore fake glasses. Of course not sunglasses because, 1) it's dark out and I would practically be blind, 2) I'd look like a drug user, which I'm not, okay yeah you should be able to get the point.

As I was walking I got lost in my own thoughts, not surprising, I allowed myself to do this very often.

I thought about a lot of things, my life, and my music… everything.

Sometimes I hated visiting Tokyo, it was always so crazy, even though this was the place I was born and raised, it was just because I was famous I now hated it. So since then I have resided in Kyoto, in a cozy penthouse with my dog Ryo.

Then I got thinking again… about a girl with dusk colored eyes. I don't know why though, I had never seen a girl then again noone with that color of eyes. I imagined her to have soft dark auburn hair with fair skin. I smirked, _'Who the hell ever gets their dream girl?' _

I kept waking, it was getting close for the night to fully arrive, then I noticed someone was coming up ahead, I just hoped for the love of Kami that they wouldn't recognize me.

I noticed the person was a girl, about seventeen or so, I would say. She seemed to be lost in her own thought, like she was troubled almost.

As we walked past eachother, I got a glimpse of her face, she was fair skinned with what looked like red hair. "Did I just see dusk colored eyes?" I said to myself. I stopped. I looked back at the girl, she was still walking, but then I thought, _'It must have been my imagination, either that or it was because of how it is outside…'_ Because, like I said… Who the hell ever gets their dream girl?

-

**Author's Corner:**

**Aiko:**I thought it turned out spendidly. Now all of you, bow down to Tabbie and her mad writing, Sora POV skills. _Bow_ I say. -maniacal-ish laughter-

And this was awesome. Huzzah. (Tabbie pwns.♥)

**divine: **Peoples. I think my partner in crime here, is high. But w/e. Yus,I did write this one. I was the first to finish and crap hehehehe. But yea. Thankiez and review.

**Much love,**

**aiko and divine**


End file.
